Car audio systems typically comprise an in-dash stereo system. The in-dash stereo system has an amplifier and any combination of multiple audio sources that include a radio, cassette player and Compact Disc (CD) player. Speakers in the stereo system output audio signals from any of the different audio sources. Any other portable audio sources brought into the car cannot use the car speakers or amplifier system.
In-dash audio devices or portable audio devices brought into the car, can disrupt the attention of the car driver. For example, if the audio system is being played too loud, the car driver may not hear a siren or other outside noises. The audio system may therefore contribute to possible accidents.
Other types of audio devices, such as cellular telephones, are difficult to operate and hear while driving in a car. The car driver has to press the buttons on the cellular telephone and then hold the cell phone closely to the ear while also driving the car. It is also difficult to hear someone talking on a cellular telephone while other audio sources in the car are being played.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.
A vehicle audio system includes a wireless audio sensor configured to wirelessly detect different portable audio sources brought into the vehicle. Audio output devices are located in the vehicle for outputting audio signals from the different audio sources. A processor selectively connects the different audio sources to the different audio output devices. In another aspect, the audio system includes object sensors that detect objects located outside the vehicle. The processor generates warning signals that are output from the different audio output devices according to where the objects are detected by the object sensors.